


New traditions

by ardvari



Series: traditions [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: They had bought too many candy canes. Boxes of them sat on the kitchen counter, reds and whites and greens, their sugary peppermint scent already floating on the air. It mingled with the scent of the pine in the corner, small enough to fit on one of the side tables beside the couch.





	New traditions

They had bought too many candy canes. Boxes of them sat on the kitchen counter, reds and whites and greens, their sugary peppermint scent already floating on the air. It mingled with the scent of the pine in the corner, small enough to fit on one of the side tables beside the couch. 

Sara thought back to the moment of embarrassed silence as they’d stood in the hallway with the tree, realizing that neither of them had any ornaments. That neither of them had celebrated Christmas in years, that it hadn’t been a big deal. They had giggled over the one string of dusty lights they had scrounged up, knotted at the bottom of a box full of books. Of course they didn’t work.

Desperate, they had set out again in search of ornaments. Straw angels and gold stars and fragile glass balls and Sofia with boxes of candy canes, pleading with her and convincing her that they needed all of them. Really. 

She wondered how long it took until candy canes went bad. She’d never had candy canes when she was little, just plastic ornaments on a plastic tree and her parents screaming at each other. Eggnog on the walls and the smell of spice cake burning in the oven. Christmas wasn’t something Sara felt was worth thinking about.

Until now. Until this crazy woman decided that they needed a tree and that they would take the day off. Until they baked cookies and spice cake that didn’t burn. 

Sara walked over to the tree and stroked the bristly needles. Of course they’d gotten one in a pot, for a moment forgetting that it would grow and there was no place to plant a pine in the middle of the desert. Sofia had mumbled something about a road trip to plant the pine somewhere it could grow. 

The pot was wrapped in crinkly silver paper reflecting the candles burning on the table. Sofia stepped out of the bedroom, barefoot and grinning. 

“Ready to decorate this baby?” she asked, grabbing one of the boxes of candy canes and ripping the plastic off. She unwrapped the cane and stuck it into her mouth, a hook of green and white framed by a mischievous grin.

“Sure. Aren’t you supposed to start with the lights?” They’d gotten tiny lights, yellow and dim, like little flames. Non-intrusive, Sofia had called them. 

Together they strung them around the tree, hiding the cord between the branches. The tree was overloaded with lights, the way the trees in the Coke commercials were. Sara started to hum the melody, giggling as Sofia joined in. They hummed and decorated until the tree was stuffed full of ornaments.

Wistfully Sofia looked at the two boxes of candy canes on the floor. 300 striped candy canes in their equally striped boxes. 

“Think you can freeze candy canes?” she asked, possibly even expecting an honest answer out of the brunette scientist.

“I have no idea.” Sara grabbed one out of the box, fiddled with the tight plastic wrapper and stuck it into her mouth. Sticky on the fingers, she’d forgotten how they felt and how good they tasted. 

Smiling, she turned to Sofia, who was sucking on the last piece of her cane.

“You better eat that fast Curtis, don’t want you to choke on that when I kiss you,” she quipped, pulling the smaller woman closer. There really wasn’t that much difference between them.

Their lips met, sticky and sweet, peppermint goodness and they wrapped around each other in front of the tree and kissed. 

There was no burning spice cake and no eggnog on the walls. There was an overloaded tree and too many candy canes and Sara thought that this was a good way to start a new tradition.


End file.
